Green Envy (Insane)
Green Envy (Insane) is the third stage in Growing Green. Battleground *Starts off with just Mooths and Owlbrows. However, when the base is hit, 2 Teacher Bun Buns come out! Since each one is buffed up to 750%, this stage is about 4x worse than Chapter 3's Moon level. *After the bosses appear, a small group of Owlbrows will be spawned. Afterwards, one Owlbrow will spawn each minute, leaving the Teacher Bun Buns unprotected by any peons most of the time. Strategies Strategy 1 Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Jamiera, Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Crazed UFO Cat and King Dragon Cat. Highest levels are strictly recommended. You want to save some money. When the first Mooths and Owlbrows appear, go SOFT on them. You don't want to hit the base right off the bat, as TWO Teacher Bun Buns at 750% will come out of the base. Once your money is FULL, means also the Cat Worker is maxed, spam EVERYTHING. Bringing Cat CPU can help the player very much at this. However, many Owlbrows will spawn with Teacher Bun Bun who is soon followed by another. Prepare yourself. When one of the Teacher Bun Bun will die, consider yourself VERY lucky. When the other one dies, you will win the stage. Strategy 2 Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Necromancer Cat, Fisherman Cat, Butterfly Cat, Sadako Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat, Jamiera Cat, and a long-distance cat (I used Megaphrodite, but another strong uber or Hacker Cat might do in a pinch). Once the first enemy comes out, start by sending out Sadakos very slowly, keeping the enemies stalled and close to your base, and building up your money. One Sadako should be enough to handle the first Mooth, and sending out Sadakos as soon as they recharge will keep the pack of Owlbrows at bay. When you've hit your worker level and wallet cap, begin spamming everything you've got. If you've done things right, you'll win handily. If RNGesus grants you good procs, you'll cheese the level. Strategy 3 Cat Line Up: Crazed Macho Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+10), Crazed Wall Cat (20), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat (20), King Dragon Cat (20+10), Bahamut Cat (20), Bishop Cat's third form (30), Necromancer Cat (30), and other Cats that can do long distance attacks or inflict slow/stop effects to Floating Enemies, like Mitama the Oracle. It is recommended that the player uses a Rich Cat power up and refrain from using the Sniper Cat power up. Similar to previous strategies, start the battle spamming Crazed Wall Cat to block the Owlbrows and Mooths. When many enemies begin to stack up, the player should also have maxed money to spawn everything and advance to the Enemy Base. Remember to spam your anti-air units. Depending on how many anti-air units are stacked, the player may not have to worry about their close-range, anti-air units being killed by peons or Teacher Bun Buns, as they will most likely be frozen, knocked back, or killed before they get the chance to attack. Because Teacher Bun Bun has a lot of knockbacks, the duo will be knocked back to behind the Enemy Base, where only long distance attackers can hit them. If this happens, you will most likely have your close-ranged attackers and meatshields killed after the anti-air effects wear off, but if the player hadn't stopped spawning peons and/or if their longer ranged units are strong enough, they will most likely destroy the Base before the Bun Buns can regain an advantage in the battle. Strategy 4 Crazed Macho Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+15), Crazed Wall Cat (20), Cameraman Cat (30), Fishman Cat (30), Cyborg Cat/Paris Cat (30), King Dragon Cat (20+13), True Valkyrie Cat (30), Windy, type a (30), Crazed Bahamut (30) No Powerups needed; I had all 300% EoC Treasures and a 100% Anti-Floating ITF Ch. 1 Treasure Spawn nothing and upgrade wallet to level 3. By now, the Mooth should have spawned. When it reaches to around 3/4 to your base, spam Crazed Walls and Erasers to block it. Upgrade wallet to level 4. When the first Owlbrow is spawned, lure it to where the Mooth is and when it starts attacking, send out ONLY 1 Fishman Cat. Continue spamming meatshields. When it (Fishman Cat) kills Mooth, upgrade wallet as much as you can. When Fishman Cat kills the other Owlbrows that spawn, max out your wallet level to 8. By now, the wallet should be filled or close to filled. As soon as Fishman attacks the base and first Teacher Bun Bun appears, send out Windy first along with meatshields. When Windy is halfway to Bun Bun's distance, spam everything including Bahamut. The second Bun Bun would have appeared. Continue spamming everything and if by chance Windy and Bahamut are killed, the stack of Cameraman and Fishman would kill one Bun Bun and soon the other. When the second one dies, you have won the stage. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01097-03.html Category:Catfruit Stage